The King's Sisters
by Chaeann Bourne
Summary: First story publihed as a spinoff of The King's Death. Ever wonder what Yuzu and Karin were up to while Ichigo was away becoming Spirit King? Well here's your chance follow Yuzu and Karin through the throws of love and power in TKS... Hitsu/Kar Hisa/Yu
1. Chapter 1

The King's Sisters

Cheyanne Bourne

Preface

We returned home to a woman sitting on the steps her crystalline eyes gazing at us intently.

"I take it you are Kurosaki-dono's younger sisters?" She asks in a sugar sweet voice that doesn't seem false or forced.

She seems innocent and her eyes give you a glimpse into her very being. Her long honey colored locks are tucked into a bun at the nape of her neck and fall out along her cheeks where they are cut to frame her jaw line. Her face shows a lot of emotion and she seems both put together but relatively meek. Her forehead is hidden by straight cut bangs and she is dressed in a slim formfitting dress shirt with a knee length skirt on.

"Yeah and who are you?" I ask my voice both rough and grave to hide my fear. She looks at me a bit flustered and bows quickly.

"I apologize for not telling you Lady Karin and Lady Yuzu, my name is Yuki Kichura. I was sent here to watch you until Lord Isshin returns from the palace where he is tending to Kurosaki-dono. Please would you come inside, I prepared some tea for you so I may explain everything to you." Her pale cheeks are flushed with anxiety and we nod and pass her and she follows suit. We sit down and our eyes train on two men who are sitting against the wall perfectly straight with their legs crossed while a sword is laid across their laps. They are wearing a fully black version of Ichi-nii's shinigami outfit and it has an emblem across the chest.

"Um would you two like to join us for tea?" Yuzu asks softly. They open their eyes at the same time and look at before standing and bowing quickly.

"Lady Karin, my name is Takahiro Hamasaki, I am your body guard from this day forward you and others who have high reiatsu can see me. It is our job to protect you from any who mean you harm." He says softly as his partner bows softly at Yuzu.

"Lady Yuzu my name is Sora Nakamura and I am your body guard." They rise from their bow and take two seats at the table.

My body guard is tall and built like Ichi-nii muscle wise. Tattooed on his left wrist is a sword. His hair is jet black and his eyes are jade green. His face is very angular and a scar runs down his left cheek in a slim arc almost like a blade cut his face. Yuzu's body guard is about an inch shorter than mine and his hair is a dark brown with natural red highlights moving through it. His eyes are the color of the ocean and his face is softer and rounder than his counterpart's face. His body is a bit lankier than my body guards but he has more grace about him than mine does.

"So why are you three here exactly?" I question without caring if they are ready to speak or not. Yuki serves our tea slowly with the skill of a trained servant and then takes a seat at the head of the table. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and begins to speak slowly.

"Kurosaki-dono, Lady Karin and Lady Yuzu, is the new spirit king. Your Uncle, the former spirit king, died earlier today and when he died your brother became the heir to the throne. Lady Masaki and Lord Isshin ran away together before Kurosaki-dono was born and came here. Your uncle was married but his wife died before they had an heir thus making your brother the heir to the throne. We are sorry to inform you but your brother has died and was taken to the soul society to take up his duties as the New Spirit King. He will be married and take throne in a matter of weeks. Takahiro and Sora will be staying with you two even after you take up residence in the Soul Society." We just look at her and Yuzu looks at me before starting to cry softly.

"Ichi-nii died…is he hurt…was he in pain when he died?" she sobs looking at the startled woman. The woman frantically tries to calm Yuzu down and I sigh.

"Yuzu, Ichi-nii is alright remember they said he's going to live in the Soul society, he'll be happy because than he can see Rukia nee-chan all the time and hang out with all his friends from there!" I say instantly cheering her up.

"Oh yes I forgot Rukia nee-chan was there! Ichi-nii will probably be so happy to see Rukia nee-chan again. I wish we could see her again!" The three stares at us in confusion. We turn to them and stare back in confusion.

"Y-you are familiar enough with Kuchiki-sama that Kuchiki-dono allows you the privilege of calling her your nee-chan?" Takahiro says stunned. I cross my eyes and make a noise in the back of my throat.

"Rukia nee-chan stayed with us when she was stationed in Karakura before the winter war. We also know Lieutenants Matsumoto, Abarai, Third Seat Madarame, Fifth seat Ayasegawa, and Captain Hitsugaya, more commonly known to me as Toshiro." I say staring at him and watching his face go from shocked to outright gone.

"Captain of the Tenth Division allows you to call him by his first name? No one calls him by his first name!" Sora says stunned. I shrug and rub the back of my neck.

"Toshiro introduced himself to me that way." We all fall into an easy conversation and soon everything seems like it should be normal. I hope like hell our dad gets home soon and we get to see Ichi-nii soon, I'm worried about him.


	2. Chapter 2

The King's Sisters

Cheyanne Bourne

Chapter One- Kurosaki residence- one week later- Karin

The light flickered through my windows soundlessly and all I could think about was how my brother was doing. I know I put up a hard front but in a lot of ways I'm like Ichi-nii. It's been a few years since the winter war, Yuzu and I we aren't little girls anymore and it's hard for us now because knowing Ichi-nii risks his life all the time upsets us because we still can't do anything.

I'm almost a head taller than Yuzu now and my hair is different, instead of my bangs being pulled back I had then cut into a crisp side bang that spans the length of my face. My black hair is cut into a neat bob around my face ending a bit past my chin. Yuzu is still very small but her hair darkened to the same shade as Ichi-nii and mom, her bangs fall into her face and her hair falls down her back to her hips.

High school is nothing special, it's different than what I'm used to and although Yuzu is popular beyond belief I'm just like Ichi-nii. I don't get along with girls well because I get into fights and they are afraid of me. The guys I used to be friends with are pretty cool but I guess you could say we've grown apart. Since about a year ago I've been bullied a bit by the girls in our school and that's taken a toll on my social personality. I'm the only girl on the guy's soccer team.

"Karin, can I come in?" Yuzu whispers from behind my door. I fix my uniform as she walks in and she sits down on her bed. "Karin do you think Ichi-nii is alright?"

"Ichigo has been through some tough shit he'll be fine." I murmur softly while smoothing out my bangs with a flat iron. I run my fingers through the black locks loosening them and Yuzu sighs walking out my door and shutting it behind her. Our relationship has been strained lately too. Although I can't really say I'm not the cause for that, her friends don't like me at all and they try to make her hate me. It's hard on us both because we've relied on each other for so long and now we barely speak without thinking we'd hurt the other's feelings.

"Dad I'm leaving!" I call walking out the door with Takahiro hot on my trail. His steps are light and after fifteen minutes he sighs into the silence.

"Lady Karin, why do you seem to like being alone so much?" He asks softly touching the hilt of his sword with a light skilled hand. Looking away I can't help but have flickers of memories cross my eyes. I remember all the shinigami I've met but mostly I see Ichi-nii in my minds eyes.

"Takahiro do not assume things." I reply turning the corner and leaving him speechless. I walk through the crowds and enter my school without a hello to anyone.

"Oi Kurosaki where's your big brother, what he isn't walking you to school anymore like the baby you are?" An upperclassman named Junko calls out and I turn a deep fire in my eyes. I stalk over to her and get in her face seething at her taunt.

"If I were you I would shut the hell up about things you don't know because my big brother just happens to be recovering from a major injury!" I shout clenching my fists at my sides and grinding my teeth together while pinning her shocked frame to the tree with a deadly glare. I turn on my heel and walk into the school before sitting down slowly.

I place my head in my hands and look out the window my mind swirling with thoughts and I can vaguely see Takahiro sitting in a tree beside Sora. I can feel their presence mostly but I can feel a lot of soul reaper's presences now. It's been so long since everything happened and I can't help but miss people who I met even the slightest. I can still remember the feel of Toshiro and Rangiku's spiritual pressure. Rangiku's was warm and very energetic where as Toshiro's spiritual pressure was cool and very collected. He was strong that much was obvious and yet his spiritual pressure wasn't as cold as he tried to be.

"Alright class, take out your homework from last night." I slip my finished homework out and lean back in my seat placing my hands behind my head and closing my twitching eyes as the girls gossip softly and my name comes up quite a few times. I can feel Yuzu's gaze on me and then a hand rests on my shoulder.

"Why do you allow them to speak about you like that Lady Karin?" Takahiro says with Sora standing by his side. Sora nods once and I sigh and shake my head before placing it back on my desk my emotions moving to their cage so I can lock them up.  
>"I still don't understand why Lady Yuzu just doesn't smack those girls for say such thing." Sora says pushing his hair from his face with a flick of his hand as he leans again the wall in silence. Takahiro nods and Yuzu glances at them. She can't hear their conversation but she is noticing that they are there.<p>

The classes until lunch pass quickly while Takahiro and Sora talk back and forth for quite a while. The lunch bell rings and I stand slowly. I walk out the front doors and then around the building slipping out through the back, I turn to Takahiro and frown.

"Don't follow me I want to be alone I can take care of myself." I say walking away with my hands in the pocket of my black jeans. I kick a pebble with my foot as I walk and it seems like the silence is easier to deal with.

The silence makes things easier for me, considerably so. In the silence I don't have to think I don't have to hear I can just feel. I can just allow every bottled up emotion to take me away and ease the pressure of my soul, of my life. The silence is like an antidote to the poison crawling through my soul and slowly taking away the pain of social frustrations.

Sitting on a bench and place my head in my hands and feel smooth tears slip down my cheek and they shock me, I haven't cried since mom died, I would not allow myself to but the tears feel so good they feel freeing. So I allow them to come faster and smoother down my cheeks raging and winding into my hands. My black hair falls around my face shadowing me considerably. The tears keep coming until I hear a smooth laugh.

"Mmm; such a pretty little human, I certainly hope your dying soul is as good as I hope it would be." A hollow says smoothly from a few feet in front of me it's giant steps shaking the ground as it lands. People run out of the park leaving it barren except for me and the hollow. I stand on shaking legs and glare frostily.

"You aren't going to get the chance ugly." I growl my voice dark and angry. His laughter echoes around me and a chill moves its way up my spine as he charges at me mouth open to eat me. I roll out of the way and start running quickly before I hit a dead end wall.

He corners me and my body shutters as he presence moves closer to me. I feel a warmth spread throw me and then a thump sounds on the ground and I look down and see my body. The hollow's eyes widen and he stares at me.

"An untrained shinigami even better." I gasp and run sideways along the wall my breath coming out in short gasps of fear. I tumble and slide across the ground something digging deep into my chest as I hit the ground reaching into my shirt and feel the slick handle of a fan.

Pulling it out I flick it open and look down at the smooth black handle and the razor sharp edges of black. A smooth silver moon shines down on a golden tree with silver blossoms lining the branches and then the same blossoms dance across the blackened sky. I stand quickly as the hollow walks toward me slowly. His claws lash at me and I duck quickly bringing my fan up and blocking his claws.

I push up and he flips backwards into the ground before I feel the muscles in my legs bunch and I jump at the beast fan pulled back toward my opposite shoulder before I twist above his head and bring my fan across his mask quickly. His mask cuts in half and the hollow disappears before my eyes. I move back toward my body and as I grow closer I feel exhaustion pull at me before I fall forward hitting my body and syncing into it.

Opening my eyes I see a startling flash of white hair and then someone is moving toward me his teal eyes tracing my weak body with a cool gaze. I gasp and fall backward off my elbows my world going black instantly.

-Shuhei

The young woman's body hit the ground with a sickening thud as her human body gave way to her shinigami abilities. Her eyes opened in shock as did Captain Hitsugaya's eyes. We watched as she began to run and we followed after her in the brush away from her senses. She stumbled and fell sliding across the grass her body physically tired but then she gasp in a light pain. Reaching in her top she pulled out a black fan and flicked it open staring at it not noticing the hollow about to attack her.

I go to move and Captain Hitsugaya holds out his arms watching the woman with keen eyes. As the claws come down at the woman she ducks raising her hand and blocking the attack. In a breath she flipping the hollow back her spiritual pressure rising slightly almost reminding me of Kurosaki's fighting style. Her legs bunch and it seems as if she isn't paying attention to strategy she just attacking without care. Her body flies at the hollow her right arm tucked near her left shoulder the fan pointing behind her. As she nears the hollow she turns mid air and brings her fan down cutting the hollow across the mask effectively killing it. Her weary legs carry her back to her body before she practically falls into her body syncing into it.

Captain Hitsugaya walks forward out of the brush and her elbows raise her body up and her brown eyes widen in shock at seeing Captain Hitsugaya before the fall closed and she falls to the ground unconscious. Captain Hitsugaya reaches her and slips his arms around her before beginning to run quickly through the streets at his top speed. I follow behind silently and he reaches Kurosaki's house quickly before pushing the door open with his foot. A young woman with orange hair that reaches her hips gasps in shock.

"Karin…oh my god what happened to her. Takahiro, Sora, get in here quickly!" She shouts rushing into a living room and motioning for Captain Hitsugaya to lay her on the couch. Two royal guard members step down the steps and a black haired man gasps in surprise and frowns; deep wrinkles marring his features.

"I told you I should have gone after her!" He shouts at the other man his jade eyes glazed in his passionate anger.

"I apologize…if this gets back to Kurosaki-dono he'll have our heads." The brown haired man says his eyes worriedly glancing at the young woman on the couch.

"Sora, go get my father quickly!" The orange haired woman says her voice taking a rough edge because they are arguing at such a time. I watch as she kneels smoothly at the other woman's head and Captain Hitsugaya turns to me.

"These are Kurosaki's younger sisters they're twins. The woman we brought here is Karin and that's Yuzu. Yuzu we're friends of your brother's." Yuzu smiles brightly and stands looking at Captain Hitsugaya.

"Oh…I remember you you're that boy Karin brought home before aren't you?" She says with a smooth laugh and I feel smoothing seep through me as she laughs her angelic voice captivating my thoughts in a matter of moments.

"Yes, this is my partner Shuhei Hisagi." Captain Hitsugaya motions to me and I shake the small woman's hand gazing down at her.

"Hey…" I say my voice its normal tone even with the chaos of my thoughts. The black haired woman groans her brown eyes fluttering open and I watch as Captain Hitsugaya slips over to her side looking down at her.

"Toshiro?" She murmurs with wide brown eyes, he looks down at her and chuckles dryly.

-Toshiro-

Karin, her body was so warm when I picked her up but I knew something was wrong. I couldn't help it my body reacted automatically. I didn't realize I picked her up and stared moving until a few block from her home. I kicked the door open and Yuzu's eyes instantly found mine her face contorting in worry in an instantly. I follow her to their living room and slip Karin on the couch my gaze on her for a moment. Worry seeps through my mine and for some reason I'm unable to make it stop. I'm afraid she's hurt and that scares me. I had just stop thinking about her and now she's in the forefront of my thoughts instantly.

When the two royal guard members come down stairs I watch as their eyes widen and the taller of the two turns to his counterpart and they begin to worry over what Ichigo will do when he find out about this incident. Yuzu yells and they disappear looking for Isshin.

I watch in mild amusement as Yuzu and Hisagi begin to talk. I can tell already that Hisagi is already taken with the young woman. Ichigo is in for a treat…I can see it already. I'm snapped from them as Karin flutters her eyes open and I move to her side without thought. I've been taken with her since we met, although I denied it back then, and she has been following me since then. We've met quite a few times in private to play soccer of to just relax in each other's presence. It's been nearly a year, however, since we saw each other.

"Are you alright?" I murmur brushing her hair away from her eyes easily. She stares up at me in shock before a smile blooms across her features. She reaches up and grasps my hand shocking everyone in the room, which now included the royal guard members and her father. Her eyes don't seem to notice anyone else aside from me.

"Toshiro, you came back...I haven't seen you in forever." She whispers before squeezing my hand once and then releasing it. I move and kneel at her head waiting patiently as he father moves forward to check over her.

"What exactly happened Hitsugaya-taicho?" He father asks glancing at me form the corner of his eyes. An aged and cowling look rests I their depths and I can almost remember him looking at me like that when I first became a shinigami. He was only around for a couple months but he did tell me that he knew I would do great things. He's the first person to call me a prodigy.

"Kurosaki-san, it appears as if Karin and Yuzu hold the same abilities as you son due to their reiatsu. Karin was being chased by a hollow and when she became afraid her body automatically turned her into a shinigami to protect itself. She is also much like her brother and already has a shikai form of her blade instead of a sealed blade. I believe your other daughter is the same however her seal has yet to break." His eyes trace mine with understanding of how I gained such knowledge before he smirks down at me. I know that it's coming but I'm too slow to stop it.

"I knew I was right when I said you were a prodigy! You are very bright! Of course I had not intended on telling Yuzu and Karin that they were sealed as of yet however I suppose I should call Kisuke and Yoruichi and have them begin training the two shouldn't I?" Hisagi's eyes widen and he begins shaking his head viciously. I agree with his train of thought. I heard how they trained Ichigo, they'd kill poor Yuzu and Karin would become too pissed off to really train.

"I object to that, I've heard the stories of how they trained Ichigo." I mutter darkly and his eyes find mind before lighting up in laughter. His voice shakes the walls as he laughs and then he stops and stares at me. God that man is crazy and always has been.

"My children are all different and require different training. Ichigo's training was especially designed for him and as it stands Yoruichi was more of Ichigo mentor as the years progressed than Kisuke was. The pair will help them gain their shinigami abilities but Kisuke has agreed to be their mentor for the duration of their training seeing as Yoruichi is in the Seireitei with Ichigo at the moment." I can now see the method of his madness. "In any case this will not be relayed to Ichigo."

"I agree…Ichi-nii would flip his lid and go on one of his rant destroying everything in his path!" Karin says waving her arms around wildly for emphasis of her point. I nod in agreement as does Hisagi. Hisagi looks to Yuzu and I watch as they catch gazes and look for a moment.

"I could train the two as well…" He offers softly and I watch as everyone's eyes go wide in shock.

"Do you not have a squad?" I ask and he looks at me for a moment in shock. I watch as he smiles and looks down. "You intend to go back and forth do you not? Then I will train them on the days that you do not come to the world of the living. It might give Matsumoto more incentive to get work done because I will not return to paper work on my desk."

"I have missed Rangiku-san, she was funny Toshiro!" Karin says brightly before laughing wildly and sitting up on the couch. I roll my eyes and shake my head softly at her before nudging her with my elbow.

"I am alright with that but I have one rule. If either of you intend to do anything to my daughter that isn't training you need to go through me first. That is aimed more so to Hisagi than Hitsugaya; because Hitsugaya has been chasing Karin here since the Winter War!" I feel a blush rise to my cheeks and watch as one rises on Karin's as well. I groan under my breath at the childish and crazed man who is currently dancing out of the room humming to himself.

"You father is crazy!" I growl to Karin and she nods before crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"I could have told you that when we first met Toshiro." She replies just as ticked off. I watch as the Royal Guards look at one another then look back at us before the smaller of the two chuckles.

"I can see it now Takahiro…you are going to have a ball with these two. With their tempers they're going to be a volatile combination when they argue." The one addressed, Takahiro, glares at the other one before shaking his head and reached forward and hitting the one who spoke. They begin punching each other and I can see a deep leveled emotion forming in Yuzu's eyes as their fighting gets the best of even her flawless control.

"Sora and Takahiro, I suggest you stop fighting this instant. You are going to break something and that would make me very upset. You do not wish to upset me do you?" Her voice is sugary sweet and holds no leeway for further discussion. It almost reminds me of Unohana-taicho when she gets upset. The pair freeze mid punch and stare at her in shock and slight trepidation.

"Hai Lady Yuzu, we apologize for upsetting you…please, offer us your forgiveness for our disrespectful actions." They say bowing quickly and repetitively. She smiles brightly and moves past them touching their shoulders softly as she goes. They stiffen at her obvious reprimand and bow more before moving to the open wall and sitting in meditation after being scolded.

"She reminds me of Unohana-taicho when she reprimands people." Hisagi states to no one in particular but voiced my thoughts exactly. Karin raises an eyebrow at us before looking over to the two guards who are meditating but also slightly deflated.

"Be warned that next time you two fight Yuzu will not be the one doing the reprimanding and although her reprimands are frightful mine are painful." She stands and moves toward the kitchen leaving a smile filter across my face.

"That's my girl…" I murmur before catching her gaze as she stops and turns around to beckon both Hisagi and myself to the kitchen for dinner. I stand in a fluid motion and follow behind her before taking her hand in mine and allowing her to lead me to the table. Karin and I, over the years, have brought down our shy walls and are more obvious in our affection for one another. I have to admit that we work well together but we do have our moments where we blow up on each other but somehow we end up working it out.

"Toshiro I'm glad you came back…" She murmurs softly to me so no one else could hear what she was saying. Secretly I'm glad I came back around too. I was beginning to feel lost without her presence.

"I'm glad I returned as well Karin…I missed you." I murmur in her ear while gently kissing her red cheek. She smiles and tightens her grip on my hand. I feel a smile twitch onto my lips and I can almost feel Hisagi's eyes on my face in amazement at the smile settled there. I agree it must be shocking because I do not tend to smile in the Seireitei but Karin has a way of making me smile.


End file.
